Clothes Minded
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary When Kim's usual mission attire is no longer available for purchase at Club Banana, she winds up trying to look for a new one, all while worrying about college admissions and Drakken's latest scheme to reform the continents into a new Pangaea. Ron also starts to take an interest in college, unfortunately no colleges want him, probably due to his slacking off all of his previous time in high school. Drakken's latest scheme to reform the continents into a new Pangaea. Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: merge the world's continents into one * Kim's transportation: Her car, Mr. Dr. P.'s mission suit Personal Storyline When Kim's usual mission attire is no longer available for purchase at Club Banana, she winds up trying to look for a new one, all while worrying about college admissions, which become a problem since she has been accepted into dozens and doesn't want to disipoint either of her parents when they express a desire for her to attend their old institures of higher education. As Barkin is talking to Kim about her avoiding their their college application meeting, Ron asks when his college meeting is. Barkin scoff's and Ron is angry to find out that no college is interested in getting him to attend. Probably due to his poor grades and slacking off during high school. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Kim: Let's save time. Whatever you've stolen, give it back. * Shego: We haven't stolen a darn thing. * Drakken: I've stolen the darn thing, Shego. Let's go. ---- * Shego: That’s what happens when you buy off the rack. * Kim: I stick with what works. * Shego: Yeah, season after season after season. ---- * Shego: Huh, pretty impressive for a college reject. * Drakken: Hey! College dropout, Shego. They let me in, I let myself out. ---- * Mr. Dr. P: Ah, Lab 32-A. The first chemistry lab I ever accidentally blew up. Maybe one day soon, you'll be evacuating a lab on this very campus, Kimmie. * Kim: Right…. ---- * Mr. Dr. P: Rockets are go! ---- * Drakken: The transhemispheric magnetiscope is mine, Shego. * Shego: Now we can live happily ever after. * Kim: Once upon a crime. ---- * Drakken: Where is that Kim Possible? My arms and jaw are killing me. * Shego: Don't you hate it when heroes show up late? It's just so rude. * Ron: I told you, I came alone! KP doesn't know I'm here. * Drakken: You know what, I'm beginning to think he came alone, and that Kim Possible doesn't know he's here. ---- * Ron: You'll never get away with this, Drakken. * Drakken: What, why!? What do you know? * Ron: Oh, oh nothing, it just seemed like the thing to say. ---- * Drakken: Once charged with enough electrons an intense magnetic field will merge the worlds continents into one super continent! * Shego: Ooh, it moves continents? Who wouldn’t want one of those? * Drakken: Ah! Think how easy it would be to rule the world, Shego, if it’s all in one central location. No more bumpy transatlantic flights. * Shego: Because there won’t be an Atlantic? * Drakken: That’s right! One ocean, one continent, and best of all one time zone! * Shego: I hate to set my watch. (she look at the map) Oh, good, next time I’m in Miami I can walk next door to Morocco and buy carpets. ---- * Ron: Ooh, look how the continents fit together like a puzzle. * Drakken: And only I, Dr Drakken, was brilliant enough to see it. * Ron: Uh, Not really. The earth used to be like that a few hundred million years ago. * Drakken: What? It’s been done before? * Ron: Yeah, it was called Pangaea, I missed it on a test. Or was it the only one I got right? * Drakken: Pangaea? I don’t want to copy, I’ll call it Drakkengaea. Yes! (laughs) (Shego and Ron looks angry at Drakken) What? It works. ---- * Kim: What’s that thing supposed to do? * Ron: Merge all the continents into one. * Kim: Like Pangaea? * Drakken: Drakkengaea! ---- * Shego: Uh, Dr D, you did build this place to seismic standards, didn’t you? * Drakken: Seismic standards? * Shego: For the shaking, as entire continents move?! * Drakken: It’s always one tiny detail! Arghh! ---- * Drakken: You think your new mission clothes are all that? But they’re not! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim cm mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit cm robe.PNG|Lilac robe cm blue.PNG|Blue tank top, blue pants cm blue 2.PNG|Aqua shirt, blue capris cm pink.PNG|Pink sweater, white pants cm blue hoodie.PNG|Light blue hoodie, blue shorts cm dark blue.PNG|Navy blue shirt, grey pants cm nmission.PNG|New mission outfit cm red.PNG|Red shirt, grey pants Ron Other Screenshots Kim's_dramatic_pose.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * Senior Prank Week * Testing 1... 2... 3... and 4 pm Team Possible's Transportation * Kim's car * Mr. Dr. P.'s mission suit Allusions Trivia * When Shego said Kim wore the same outfit season after season after season, she was referring to the previous three seasons of the show, and in turn breaking the fourth wall. (Of course, it is likely she was simply referring to the four seasons, referring to the fact that Kim's mission outfit is hardly appropriate - or fashionable - year-round.) * This episode aired on St. Patrick's Day and three days before Christy Carlson Romano's 23rd birthday. * This episode marks the last appearance of Kim's original mission outfit that had previously been used for all of Kim's missions. * This episode marks the first appearance of Kim's new mission outfit. * This Episode also marks the First Time Drakken and Shego work together as business partners without any problems (they worked together in Grande Size Me which was before this episode but still with the problems from the Mad Dogs and Aliens episode situation) Running Gags * All of Kim's temporary mission outfits are the cause of her failing to save the day, and usually wind up with her in trouble. * Shego and later Ron repeatedly refer to the fact that Drakken's fake school, Intercontinental Continental University, is fake. Especially when Drakken keeps trying to educate them as if it were real. Errors * When Kim and Ron visit The Fashionistas in jail, Kim mentions that she and Ron put them in jail, but in Fashion Victim, Ron was trapped in a crate while Kim and Monique did battle with the Fashionistas, although the crate did open up in Milan, shortly after the fashionistas were captured. They probably were not in jail yet, considering the Fashion Police have not shown up yet, until the crate with Mr. Barkin and Ron opened up in that episode. * When Kim and Ron go to the Middleton Magnetic Institute and Drakken activates the giant magnet, Ron's watch gets attracted to the magnet, however Kim's metal spacesuit remains unaffected. Although it could be possible, the spacesuit was nonmagnetic metal. * When Wade shows Kim a geothermal scan of Drakken's lair, it shows that the stolen parts are spread out over the lair, but they are all on one machine. * When Mr. Barkin is walking down the stairs at the school with Kim and Ron, the door at the top of the stairs only has blue sky through it, meaning they lead nowhere. * When Kim is standing by the open window, her hair is moving in the opposite direction the wind is blowing. Continuity * Since Disney Channel is airing the episodes out of order, the Fashionistas make their first appearance in this episode as prisoners, but we meet them and they go to prison in Fashion Victim. * This is also the episode in which both, Kim and Ron, began sending out their college applications, which Kim is already receiving the acceptance letters for in Graduation, Part 1. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * "Disney Wiki: Clothes Minded" Merchandise Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes